Vainilla, Cereza y Fresa
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Dumbledore necesita mandar a dos personas al pasado para que eviten la muerte de los Potter a manos de Lord Voldemort, cambiando así el futuro. ¿Conseguirán su cometido? ¿O las hormonas harán bien su trabajo?
1. Capitulo 1 La misión Despedida

Al fin me he decidido a subir este Fic, espero que me perdonéis si no os gusta ^^'

Bueno, decir que se sitúa en el verano del séptimo libro, con el únicos cambios de que nuestro amado Dumby sigue vivo, Voldemort aún no es "tan" (En la medida de lo posible) peligroso y que Hermione se ha visto incapaz de superar el amorío de Ron con Lavender (Y eso que yo soy una gran fan del Romione...)

Ah, y el Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a una Sra. muy muy rica llamada J.K. Rowling

Y sin mas dilación, empieza... **Vainilla, Cereza y Fresa**

**Capitulo 1. La misión. Despedidas**

Albus Dumbledore aquella noche no pudo dormir, de ningún modo posible, y eso, tratandose de él, era muy grave. Había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza, sobre que podían hacer, ahora que la idea de destruir los horrocruxes había resultado inviable, ya que Voldemort los había recogido quizá porque se había percatado de la destrucción del diario y del anillo, solo quedaba una salida.

Debía poner ese plan en marcha, sacrificando muchas cosas pero salvaría el mundo. No había otro remedio.

-Solo tengo que escoger a la gente adecuada para ir. Quizás no sea ético enviar a Harry Potter esta vez, no...Mejor si la que va es...

(…)

Ese día, Hermione Granger se despertó como cada mañana, y se metió en la ducha como cada mañana de verano. Quedaba una semana para marcharse a Hogwarts, y estaba ansiosa para que le llegara la carta de los libros para su séptimo curso. Antes de bajar a desayunar, vió que dos lechuzas se acercaban, una era Hedwig, de Harry, con una carta y un paquete de dulces de la Sra. Weasley, y la otra era tigrada, que supo por el sello que era la lista de sus libros de aquel año, pero extrañamente pesaba demasiado.

Primero cogió la carta de Harry, que la mandaba desde la madriguera, dond estaba viviendo desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

_Hola Hermione_

_No me ha extrañado nada que este año no hayas venido a la Madriguera hasta 4 días antes de nuestra marcha, Ginny está un tanto enfadada con ello, pero la he convencido que era lo mejor para todos. Aunque ya sabe lo que se cuece, ya se lo has contado, verdad? _

_Ron esta insoportable, se pasa el día preguntándome que ha echo mal _(Como si no lo supiera ya- pensó Hermione, haciendo una mueca_) y que si creo que tiene arreglo. Yo ya no se que mas decirle al respecto, le he dicho 100 veces que has perdido su confianza pero parece que no lo coge. _

_En fin, que tengo muchas ganas de verte, y que podamos arreglar un poco esto, odio cuando os discutís. _

_PD: Ginny y los demás Weasley te mandan recuerdos._

Hermione, tras lo que Ron había echo con Lavender, había perdido totalmente la confianza con él, y si realmente quería volver a ser su amigo tendría que ganarselo de verdad, despues de la carta de Harry (Que decidió responder mas tarde) abrió la carta de Hogwarts, pero aparte de la lista de libros había una carta con una caligrafía estilizada, que mucho le parecia que era de...

_Estimada Srta. Granger:_

_Lamento comunicarle que, si no es mucha molestia por su parte, se apareciera a las 12:30 de hoy mismo en mi despacho, levantaré el hechizo durante unos minutos para que pueda hacerlo. Debo tratar con urgencia un asunto muy importante con usted._

_Atentamente, profesor Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts _

Hermione se quedó a cuadros. Ella, la eterna acompañante femenina del elegido, pero solo como amiga, en el despacho del director.

-¿Que querrá Dumbledore de mí...?

Sin mas dilación, bajó a desayunar, y a la hora acordada se apareció allí. Cuando llegó, el la estaba esperando, con una vaga sonrisa en los labios. No parecía muy contento.

-Bienvenida, Srta. Granger. Siéntese por favor, lo que le tengo que comunicar la puede impactar- Le dijo él

Hermione le hizo caso. La silla estaba caliente, así que dedució que alguien se había sentado antes que ella durante esa mañana.

-Srta. Granger, tengo que encomendarle una misión muy importante para la seguridad del mundo magico, y espero que me perdone por hacerlo.

-Profesor, ¿porque me ha llamado a mi, y no a Harry? El es el elegido, no?

-Porque esta es una misión en la que él Sr. Potter no puede participar. Sea o no sea el elegido.

Dumbledore empezó a andar a lo largo de su despacho, como era habitual

-Como bien sabe por boca del Sr. Potter, mis planes de destruir los horrocrux han fallado, aunque como soy un hombre previsor tengo un plan B desde hace mucho tiempo… Empecé a planearlo ya hace 20 años, incluso antes de que ustedes hubieran nacido.

Ella lo escuchaba con atención, para variar. Siempre le había parecido un hombre muy interesante a nivel de inteligencia.

-Así que si mi plan fallaba solo quedaba una alternativa… cambiar el pasado.

Ella se quedó perpleja. ¿Como?

-Perdón profesor, ¿cambiar el pasado?

-Si, Srta. Es la única salida. Mi plan estaba en enviar a dos personas al pasado que pudieran cambiar cualquier suceso definitivo… en este caso, la muerte de los Potter y la elección de Harry como elegido. Y es usted quien debe ir, si accepta.

Se quedó clavada a la silla. ¿Porque ella?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente no puedo mandar al Sr. Potter a cumplir esta misión. Está demasiado implicado para ello, estamos hablando de sus padres. Y el Sr. Weasley tiene un gran apellido que le delataría rápidamente, por mucho que haya muchos Weasley no aparece uno de la nada en Septimo año. Usted al ser hija de Muggles no llamará demasiado la atención… Solo hay una pega.

Hermione no tenía miedo. Era una Gryffindor, después de todo.

-Diga, profesor.

-Pues que… No podrá volver a este tiempo. Jamás.

Hermione se quedó parada, eso era demasiado cruel.

-…No volvería a ver a mis padres… Ni a Harry ni a Ron.

-Exactamente. Pero lucharía por ellos en el pasado. Le daría un futuro a su amigo Harry. Un futuro feliz con sus padres.

-¿Que ha dicho la persona que me tiene que acompañar?

-Me ha dicho que primero de todo lo consultaría con su pareja. Pero creo que aceptará. Ella no tiene mucho que perder, y en cambio tiene mucho que ganar.

Hermione pensó en Ginny, al oir eso de la pareja. Pero lo desestimó rapido, para ella no era bueno ir al pasado porque no tenía que ganar.

-…Creo que me lo pensaré.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Srta. Si antes de medianoche pudiera mandarme la respuesta…

-¿Podré despedirme antes de irme? Ya sabe, mi familia, mis amigos...

-Por supuesto, Srta., nadie se lo impide y creo que será lo mejor. Es muy duro decir adios, pero mas duro es irse y luego arrepentirse de no haberse despedido.

-¿Si decido venir…?

-Debe llevar todo lo necesario para un curso escolar de Hogwarts, los libros ya se los he conseguido yo, piense que no son los mismos exactamente… No necesitará nada nuevo, puede llevarse a su gato, si así lo desea. Mañana la esperaré a las diez de la mañana aquí, si esta noche me manda una respuesta afirmativa

(…)

Hermione volvió a casa, pero ya había tomado una decisión. Se iba. Debía ayudar a Harry, y no podía ser tan malo conocer a Lily y a James. Sobretodo si eran como siempre decían que eran. Cuando se lo dijo a sus padres, intentaron impedírselo, pero ella ya era una bruja mayor de edad y les dijo que aquel era su cometido en su mundo. No lo entendieron, pero ella tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran. Le envió una carta a Dumbledore dándole su respuesta, y mando otra a Harry para decir que la esperasen para cenar

Se apareció en "La Madriguera", se disculpó con los Sres. Weasley por llegar con tantas prisas, y despues de cenar todos alegremente (Y de reconciliarse con Ginny), les explicó a los tres lo que Dumbledore le había pedido.

-Si Dumbledore cree que no hay otro remedio que ello, yo te apoyo. Confiamos en ti - le dijo Harry, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro - Seguro que mis padres serán una compañía genial.

-El profesor seguro que te ha enviado a ti (Y a quien quiera que sea tu acompañante) porque debe estar seguro que lo conseguireis, yo tambien confió en ti - Le dijo Ginny, con voz triste pero segura

Ronald no se lo tomó tan bien.

-¿Pero porque coño tienes que ir tu? ¿No pueden ir otros?

-No, Ron. Dumbledore quiere que sea yo.

-¡Pero…! Joder, menuda mierda, yo quería demostrarte lo que te aprecio de verdad.

-Lo siento Ron, pero es lo que hay. Si Dumbledore lo quiere así, así tiene que ser... He venido a reir esta última noche, a pasarlo bien con vosotros...

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione pasaron una larga noche de charlas y risas, aunque estuvieran tristes por dentro. Ellos tres no querían que ella se fuera con un mal recuerdo, y hasta Ron disimulo lo disgustado que estaba y Hermione se "olvidó" de los problemas que había tenido ese año con él por esa noche. Por la mañana se fue a Hogwarts, medio llorosa. Sabía que no los iba a volver a ver. Por lo menos hasta que volvieran a jamás sería lo mismo, ya nunca más sería su compañera de risas.


	2. Capitulo 2 Pociones asquerosas Largo

Bien, y aquí sigue la historia. Vamos a descubrir quien acompaña a la Srta. Granger hasta el pasado...

**Capitulo 2. Pociones asquerosas. Largo**

Cuando se apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore, eran las diez y ocho minutos, aunque ella siempre procuraba ser puntual.

-¡Lo siento, llego tarde…!

-La estábamos esperando, Srta. Granger.

Dumbledore no estaba solo. Tonks estaba con él.

-Eres una tardona, Hermione. Yo te daba por una chica responsable…

-¿¡Tonks? ¿Vas a ser tu quien me acompañe?

-Eso parece… Aunque tenga sus riesgos.

Hermione no lo entendía. Ella tenía por lo menos seis años más.

-¿Pero no eres muy mayor para ir a Hogwarts?

-Hemos encontrado una solución para ello, no te preocupes.

Iba cargada con un baúl sencillo, y sin su color rosa de pelo habitual, lo tenia de un violeta oscuro. Había dormido tan poco como ella, ya que tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban a los pies, casi. Y los ojos rojos, había estado llorando. Aún así ahora parecía ciertamente animada.

-En fin, ustedes dos tienen que ir a evitar la catástrofe que les ocurrirá a los Potter en los tres años siguientes. Han de conseguir que Severus no oiga esa profecía, y/o que Pettigrew sea el guardasecreto de los Potter. Para ello tendrán que poner mucho empeño en desacreditar al joven Peter e intentar que Severus deje de estar enamorado de la Srta. Evans.

-Así lo haremos, Dumbledore.

-Pues no se hable más. ¿Están preparadas?

Las dos suspiraron. Era muy complicado estar preparado para ello. No necesitaron contestar a esa pregunta.

-Este espejo se lo daré al Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger. Si quieren comunicarse con cualquiera de nosotros solo tendrá que llamarlo.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Por otra parte, llamaré a Snape para solucionar el "problemilla" de la Srta. Nymphadora.

Tonks bufó. Odiaba su nombre.

Dumbledore echó polvos flu en su chimenea, gritó a Severus, y ese apareció con una copa reluciente en su mano.

-Buenos días, profesor… Oh, ya han llegado la Srta. Sabelotodo y la Srta. Aprovechada.

Ellas dos le miraron con mala cara. Le odiaban mucho. Demasiado. Cada una tenía sus motivos para hacerlo.

-En fin, Tonks, tienes que tomarte esto. Pero que sepas que reducirás tu vida los siete años que estas retrocediendo.

-Todo sea por hacer a los demás felices…

-Te equivocas, si te vas es por avaricia y deseos propios, no para ayudar a la sangre sucia.

-Severus, te recuerdo que no me gustan esas palabras.

Snape hizo un extraño gesto de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Dumbledore. Mejor que te bebas eso antes de que se enfrié, no quiero tener que hacer otra.

-A tu salud, Hermione

Tonks no se hizo esperar más y bebió todo el contenido de la copa de un trago. Luego puso una cara desagradable y sus cabellos se pusieron de un desagradable color verde moco. Esa pócima debería estar asquerosa

-¿Va con efecto retardado, Severus?

-No, así que no quiero ver un espectáculo de reducción de cuerpo, es altamente desagradable…Mejor si escondes tu linda cabecita en el baño.

-En fin, Snivellus quejándose para variar.

-Nos tendremos que acostumbrar, Tonks

-También nos podremos acostumbrar a replicarle…

-Ehem…

-Que si, que ya me voy. Espero que no se me encojan las tetas…

-La esperamos aquí. No tardarán más de tres minutos en hacer los efectos.

Ella se fue con pasos largos hacia el baño privado y exclusivo del director, donde Dumbledore hizo un encantamiento silenciador a la puerta para no oír gritos ni lamentos.

-Srta. Granger, se arrepentirá de lo que va a hacer. Va a irse a un tiempo donde la gente de su calaña estaban perseguidos y donde podían recibir palizas a diario…

Hermione lo miró con cara de incredulidad. Se sabia batir en duelo bastante bien, lo de daban miedo 2 o 3 mortifagos adolescentes, y aún menos él.

-Gracias Severus, pero estaré bien

-¡Llámeme...!

-No, a partir de ahora podré llamarte por tu nombre de pila, mas vale que me vaya acostumbrando a ello.

Dumbledore se reía con la situación, mientras Snape le echaba una cara de odio inconmensurable a Hermione.

-Espero fastidiarla mucho en el pasado, Granger. Espero tener pronto conciencia de su calidad de sangre…

-¡Eh! – Sonó una voz femenina un poco más aguda que antes, mientras Tonks salía del baño, un poco mas joven que antes y con el pelo turquesa – Mejor no hables demasiado, Severus… Tú eres mestizo…

-Tu también, Nymphadora - Le contestó Snape, no voz afectada

-Pero yo no soy una mortifago… Aparte, que Hermione no tendrá ningún problema. Yo estaré con ella.

-Más bien usted estará con el señ…

Dumbledore carraspeó. Se estaban yendo por las parras.

-Bueno, siento interrumpir esta apacible conversación, pero…llegó la hora.

Hermione y Tonks le miraron, la primera con cara de pánico y la otra con una sonrisita. Dumbledore les dio una botellita con un contenido plateado en ella.

-Es un recuerdo. Se lo tendrán que dar al mi mismo del pasado… Las creerá, ya que empecé a tener esa idea antes de esa época.

Hermione cogió la botellita y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Aquello cada vez le parecía peor idea, ¿y si acababan en otra época? No quería ni pensarlo.

-…Espero altivamente que no fracasen en esta misión - Dijo Dumbledore, con voz tranquila.

-No lo haremos - Dijo Hermione, muy segura

-¿Profesor, nos hubiera mandado si no estuviera seguro de nuestro éxito?

-Tienen razón. El hechizo que haré ahora lo inventé yo y prefiero que no lo oigáis nada más que vosotras dos… ¿Severus?

-Bien. Largaros de una vez y dejar todo muy mal colocado. Pensad que si termino con Evans en lugar de que salga con Potter también sería una alternativa…

Las dos le miraron, con cara incrédula

-Que te lo has creído, Severus. Prefiero casarme antes con Lily a que te cases tú con ella. - Le dijo Tonks, mirándolo con asco

-¿Y que fueras el padre de Harry? Jamás - Contestó Hermione, altiva

Dicho eso, Snape se dio la vuelta y pasó enfadado por las puertas del despacho del director.

-Que tengan mucha suerte. No duden en consultar a mi yo del pasado si tienen problemas. Aparecerán en su despacho.

Él abrió la boca, dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo…

-¡_Temporis __Fonteius_!

Antes de desaparecer, las dos se cogieron de la mano. Un espiral las atravesó, luchando contra las tuercas del tiempo…

Nymphadora me encanta, se podría decir que es una de mis personajes favoritos de la saga, aunque disfrutemos poco de ella.

Por otra parte, gracias por interesaros por algo tan raro XD La verdad es que mi prima me convenció para la pairing Hermione&Sirius, al final me dí cuenta de que no estaba nada mal...

Bueno, en el capitulo siguiente nuestras chicas llegarán al futuro (O no XD) y podrán hablar tranquilamente, cosa que no han echo hasta ahora

^^ ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

(Y si, el hechizo y la poción ya se que no existen, pero algo tenía que hacer, ¿no...?


	3. Capitulo 3 Motivos Sombrero

Bueno, aquí viene ya el 3r Capitulo... Vamos a ver que les espera a Hermione y a Tonks en el futuro :D

**Capitulo 3. Motivos. Sombrero.**

Lo primero que escuchó Hermione al poner los pies en el suelo otra vez fue un estruendo de que alguien se había caído de culo al suelo.

-Mierda, siempre estamos igual. ¡Tonks, eres muy torpe chica!

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Tonks en el suelo, medio riendose

-Para variar, mujer de poca fe.

Pero alguien estaba mucho más sorprendido de su presencia, las estaba mirando desde su silla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Perdonen señoritas, pero no es muy normal que se aparezcan en mi despacho sin darme ninguna explicación coherente, y mas cuando aparecerse en Hogwarts es imposible...

Las dos miraron hacia aquella voz. Era Dumbledore, unos cuantos años mas joven. Aunque no parecía demasiado cambiado.

-Oh, perdone nuestra descortesía – Dijo Tonks mientras se levantaba – Venimos del futuro para evitar un suceso terrible

-¿Del futuro? Mmm…

-Si, nos ha enviado usted mismo. Tenga esto para demostrar nuestra teoría, profesor Dumbledore

Hermione le dio la botellita. Dumbledore la examinó y camino hacia su pensadero.

-Oh, saben hasta mi nombre, al fin y al creo que tarde demasiado, siéntense en las sillas y esperen a que termine, por favor.

Dumbledore se sumergió en el pensadero, y ellas dos, un tanto mareadas por el viaje, se sentaron. Hermione miró a través de la ventana y vio oscuridad. Era de noche. De golpe se giró hacia Tonks, para mirarla.

-¿Que tal la reducción?

-Ese Severus hace las pociones con mucha mala leche…pero no te negaré que ha funcionado a la perfección. Aunque me siento un poco rara y he retrocedido un par de centímetros… ¿Tu estas bien? Estas un poco pálida.

-No te preocupes, tú también lo estás, de pálida. Creo que ha sido el viaje, que nos ha atontado.

-…Puede ser.

Las dos se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos, hasta que Tonks rompió el silencio.

-Oye, Hermione… ¿Porque lo has hecho?

-¿Eh?

-Si mujer, ¿porque has dejado tu vida y tu familia atrás para venir aquí?

Hermione se quedó pensativa, pero lo tenía bastante claro

-Tonks, todos estamos haciendo lo posible para vencer a Voldemort. Si sacrificándome puedo ayudar a que sea vencido definitivamente…

-Yo me pensaba que no aceptarías, cuando Dumbledore me dijo que eras tu su elegida

Hermione sintió una punzada de rabia al saber que Tonks si que había sabido desde el primer momento que ella sería su acompañante, pero decidió que era inútil y contraproducente enfadarse en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Harry y por Ron. Pensaba que te dolería demasiado separarte de ellos, sois muy amigos.

-Me duele mucho separarme de ellos. Pero también me he marchado sabiendo que si lo consigo, Harry no será huérfano ni famoso. Podrá llevar una vida feliz. Y que podrá conocer a Ron, e invitarlo a su casa para las vacaciones de verano…, y quizá Harry tendrá hermanos y hermanas... Me duele pensar que no podré estar con ellos.

-Realmente eres una Gryffindor admirable, Hermione.

-Gracias… ¿Y tu porque decidiste venir hasta aquí? ¡Oye, habías conseguido que el profesor Lupin quisiera estar contigo a pesar de su "problema"!

-Hablé con él…Y pensó que era lo mejor para los dos. En este tiempo tendremos la misma edad. Y si conseguí que dejara de lado su "problema" para estar a mi lado, lo puedo hacer otra vez, a pesar de que me cueste. Pero por supuesto también he venido a ayudarte, soy…

-Eras, Tonks

-Bueno, era la auror mas joven del departamento… Y ahora que lo pienso, tenemos un problema

-Dime

-Que yo, cuando estudiaba aquí, era una Hufflepuff, y tu (Y James, y Lily y Remus, y Sirius) sois leones...

-Vaya, eso arruina mis planes de que estemos en la misma sala común…

Las dos se quedaron pensativas, hasta que Hermione…

-¡Ya sé! Podemos decirle a Dumbledore que nos vuelva a seleccionar para las casas.

-¿No saldrá lo mismo? - Le dijo Tonks, con tono espectante

-Puede ser que si, y puede ser que no. Quizás me pongan en Ravenclaw… Y a ti en Slytherin - Dijo Hermione, un tanto apenada.

-Muy graciosa, pero mi sangre Black esta bastante disimulada.

-¡Tendrías que estar con Severus! Menudo castigo, te intentaría reclutar en su grupito de abusamuggles

-Prefiero suicidarme antes de estar en la misma casa que esa sabandija

Y, lentamente, Dumbledore salió de su pensador, parecía más convencido.

-Las creo. Tiene sentido, yo también había pensado en esta posibilidad para el futuro… Así que la Srta. Evans y el Sr. Potter terminarán juntos…Muy interesante, se veía venir. En fin, ¿señoritas…?

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, y ella es… ¡No me mires así! – Le dijo mientras Tonks la perforaba con la mirada – Ella es Nymphadora Tonks, pero su nombre le produce cierto rechazo y prefiere ser llamada por su apellido

-Aha… Bueno, no creo que sea necesario que oculten sus nombres reales. Bueno, por seguridad me gustaría tener constancia de su estatus de sangre…no pretendo ser grosero con ello, pero últimamente a los hijos de Muggles se les ataca.

-En ese caso a mi me van a acosar, profesor. Lo soy

-…Viajando por el tiempo quizás también se ha perdido el mío, de estatus. No puedo afirmar ser hija de quien era. Pero era mestiza.

-No se preocupe por eso, nadie la va a investigar. Y si alguien lo hace, pondré solución.

-Gracias, Dum…Digo, Profesor Dumbledore. Oh, hace años que dejé el colegio y tengo que volver otra vez a hacer séptimo.

-Las dos están en séptimo, pues. En ese caso, si me disculpan, las volveré a seleccionar para una casa.

-Eso le íbamos a pedir, ya que las dos éramos de casas diferentes, y nos gustaría estar juntas.

-Muy bien, pues… Primero usted, Srta. Granger, si es tan amable.

Dumbledore sacó el viejo sombrero seleccionador y le pidió que seleccionara a esas chicas. Hermione estaba nerviosa, ¿y si acababa en Ravenclaw? Pero solo rozar su pelo, el sombrero grito:

-¡Gryffindor!

Hermione se relajó. Volvía a estar en su casa de siempre.

-¿De donde era usted, Srta. Granger?

-…De Gryffindor.

-Ahora entiendo porque ha aceptado una chica de solo 18 años cumplir esta misión tan crucial… Y ahora usted, Srta. Tonks.

Ella también estaba tensa. Dumbledore le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, y empezó a decir en voz alta:

-Leal…Muy leal. Y trabajadora, sí. Hufflepuff sería adecuado para ti, pero… también veo mucha valentía y mucho coraje, un despecho inmoral hacia las normas y muy cabezona… Mmm… ¿Donde te meto? Bueno, creo que un cambio nunca viene mal, si una persona se lo merece…

Hermione cruzó los dedos, ojala no…

-¡Gryffindor!

Tonks casi se muere de la alegría

-¡Si! Lo conseguí ^^

Se abrazó a Hermione, muy contenta. Volvía a tener el pelo violeta, tirando a rosado.

-Bueno, por fin una cosa buena…

-Ehem, enhorabuena. Por otra parte, se harán pasar por dos chicas Americanas que vienen de Salem… ¿Que les parece? Ya deben saber que soy participe de decir siempre la verdad, pero en estas circunstancias no lo veo apropiado.

-Es lógico. Así lo haremos pues – Dijo Hermione

-Bien, deberían irse a su casa… Se que saben donde está, pero mejor si primero las presento a McGonagall, no sería logico que no hiciera el honor de que las conociera.

Tonks se sobresaltó

-¡Oh no, dicen que es muy dura como jefa de casa!

-Lo es

Dumbledore hizo una sonrisa

-Por lo que veo la conocen… ¿Sigue en el cargo?

-Minerva…si, ya se que debo llamarla profesora McGonagall, profesor…es la costumbre...Ella es un terremoto, no dejaría el puesto ni que le propusieran ser ministra de magia.

-Bueno, supongo que estará mas joven aquí. Me hará gracia verla sin intentar reírme.

Y ese mismo Dumbledore, como poco tiempo había echo el del futuro, cogió polvos flu y los descargó sobre su chimenea, pero esa vez no llamó a Snape.

De la chimenea salió una profesora McGonagall un poco mas joven, a ella si que se le notaban los años atrás que habían recorrido

-Minerva, si eres tan amable me gustaría presentarte a dos estudiantes nuevas. Son Hermione Granger y Nymphadora Tonks respectivamente.

-Bienvenidas a Hogwarts. ¿Y pertenecen a…?

-Tú casa. El sombrero las ha seleccionado antes de nada. Acaban de llegar de América, son dos chicas muy aplicadas…

Ella se sorprendió, normalmente los aplicados estaban en Ravenclaw y no en su casa.

-Así que si no te produce mucha molestia, llévalas a la sala común de Gryffindor y ponlas al corriente de cómo funciona la escuela… Aunque estén en séptimo, deben conocer las normas.

-Así lo haré, profesor Dumbledore. Ustedes dos, acompáñenme

-¿Y nuestro equipaje? – Preguntó Hermione

-No se preocupe, Srta. Granger. Lo encontrarán en su dormitorio. Si tienen algún problemilla, estaré encantado de atenderlas.

Y salieron de allí detras de McGonagall, encontrándose las mismas paredes de siempre, las mismas escaleras de siempre y los mismos cuadros de siempre.

Y si todo va bien, nuestras dos chicas no tardarán en conocer a la trupe de séptimo de Gryffindor...


	4. Capitulo 4 Presentaciones Crookshanks

**Capitulo 4. Presentaciones. Crookshanks **

-No se puede acceder al bosque prohibido, y están prohibidos todos los artilugios mágicos, como frisbees mordedores de tobillos y otras cosas… ¿Me están escuchando?

-Claro, profesora- Dijo Hermione, sin perder un instante, pero en realidad no la estaba escuchando (¡Ya se sabía todas esas reglas de memoria!)

-A estas horas no se pueden estar paseando por aquí sin un permiso especial, espero que no incumplan las normas como los chiquillos de primero…

-Disculpe, profesora, pero… ¿Cuanto hace que empezó el curso? – Dijo Hermione, que estaba preocupada porque YA había empezado el curso y ella no podía permitirse, al contrario que Tonks, de perder clase – Espero no haber perdido mucha clase

-Solo hace dos días, no se preocupe por eso.

Hermione se relajó al oir eso

-Que, ¿preocupada por si no sacas buenas notas, Hermione? - Le dijo Tonks con una risita y a media voz - Para mi va a ser mas difícil, que llevo tiempo sin pisar un aula de Encantamientos...

Y al fin, llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. Tanto una como la otra estaban muy nerviosas. Allí estarían toda la cuadrilla de los merodeadores…y Lily

-Esta es la entrada de su sala común. Para entrar, deben decirle la contraseña al cuadro, y la Sra. Gorda les dejará entrar… Cola de león.

Pero la Sra. Gorda estaba durmiendo apaciblemente en su cuadro, sin ningún interés para despertarse

-¡Cola de león!

Se despertó, mosqueada

-Oiga profesora, ¡no me grite!

-Cuando hagas bien tu trabajo, no lo haré. Cola de león.

La Sra. Gorda se apartó. Y cuando iban a pasar…

-Hermione, ¿tu sabias que hasta dos años antes de que entrarais al colegio… ¿había una sala privada solo para los de séptimo?

Hermione hizo cara de espanto. Lo sabía, pero no había caído en ello. De mientras McGonagall siguió hablando

-Suerte que han llegado ustedes dos, que son chicas, porque este año iba a estar sola la pobre Evans en séptimo y mucho me temía que acabara desquiciada con esa panda de gamberros…

En cuanto entraron, vieron a una chica pelirroja leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts" (Y a Hermione casi le da un infarto, ya que nunca jamás de los jamases había visto a alguien leer ese libro que ella tanto adoraba) y a un grupo de chicos sentados en una gran butaca delante de la chimenea, hablando alto. Ella le tiró un libro cercano al que mas chillaba de todos.

-¡Au! Evans, eso ha dolido

-La próxima vez te tiraré otro más gordo, Potter

-Ehem… ¿Siempre van a estar igual?

Lily Evans no se sorprendió al escuchar a la jefa de su casa en su sala común, así que ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Tonks y Hermione lo atribuyeron a costumbre.

-Profesora, ¿que han hecho esta vez? - Dijo, con voz hastiada

-Aún no hemos echo nada, Lily - Dijo una voz chillona, que era la de Peter

Pero los chicos si levantaron la vista, por lo menos tres de ellos.

-Oh, Evans, ¡te traen competencia!

-¡Pero que dices, Black…!

Y entonces si que miró, para ver a esas dos totalmente pasmadas.

-Oh. Lo siento

Se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia donde estaban ellas dos.

-¿Sois nuevas?

-¡Evidentemente, Evans!

-Cállate, Potter. Soy Lily Evans, encantada.

Era exactamente como Hermione se la había imaginado. No mucho más alta que ella, con un largo pelo pelirojo liso y bien peinado sin recoger y unos ojos verdes centelleantes. Efectivamente eran idénticos a los ojos de Harry. Y tenía mucha pinta de ser como Ginny, una mujer de armas tomar. También tenia pecas, tal parecía una Weasley.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger. Encantada

-Y yo… - Otra vez a decir mi nombre, harta estoy ya- soy Nymphadora Tonks…Pero si me llamáis por el apellido lo preferiré con sumo gusto.

-Bien, creo que puedo dejarlas aquí. Evans, encárguese de cualquier duda que puedan tener.

-Si profesora

-Les digo lo mismo que Dumbledore. Si tienen algún problema, yo soy la jefa de su casa y estaré encantada de atenderlas.

Y McGonagall se fue. De golpe se sintieron rodeadas de gente aparte de Lily.

-Oye, mi prima se apellida Tonks desde que se casó… ¿No te sonará el nombre de Ted, verdad? - Dijo un tipo con el pelo oscuro y alto

Por suerte Tonks en su entrenamiento para auror había aprendido a disimular

-No, ciertamente no. Mi compañera y yo venimos de Boston. Somos inglesas, pero nuestros padres emigraron allí y hemos estudiado en Salem…Hasta ahora. Nuestro deseo siempre fue estar en Hogwarts

-¿Así que en América, eh…? – El más alto, que las dos sabían con seguridad que era Sirius, preguntó – Pues no parece que tengáis mucho acento

Ninguna de las dos había pensado en eso

-Canuto, eres un maleducado con estas señoritas. Lo primero que deberías hacer es presentarte, mentecato

-Cállate, Cornamenta. Soy Sirius Black, pero me huelo que ocultáis algo y eso no me gusta nada

Hermione realmente vio aquel hombre que conocía en los ojos de aquel chaval de 17 años. Era alto, con el pelo negro azulado bastante largo y desordenado y con los ojos grises claros. Y en esa cara no habían pasado esos 13 años en Azkaban que lo habían demacrado tanto.

-Canuto, eres muy descortés. Yo soy James Potter, el mejor jugador de Quidditch de los últimos tiempos. Y solo me hace callar Evans, ¿lo has entendido, Sirius?

-Que si, que tu mujercita estará encantada de hacerlo

-Basta ya, Black, con todo ese rollo de "Su mujercita". Que os enteréis que Potter y yo jamas vamos a estar juntos

Aunque Hermione y Tonks se rieron para sus adentros por el comentario de Lily, luego se fijaron en su "amado". James era la imagen clara de Harry, o más bien era a la inversa. Así pues tenia el pelo negro azabache totalmente despeinado y sin ningún orden claro, lo único que distaba de su hijo eran los ojos, que los tenía de un color chocolate claro, y que no tenia ninguna cicatriz en la frente.

Luego observaron a alguien bajito detrás de James y Sirius, de pelo moreno rizado y corto, un poco gordo y muy bajito y con cara de estar muy entusiasmado por intentar ligar con ellas dos. No quedaba duda de que era Peter, el traidor. Hermione pensó que Harry si estuviera allí, ya le hubiera partido el espinazo.

-¿Eh, y Remus? - Dijo Lily, mirando hacía el sofá (teóricamente) vacío

-Déjalo, que se ha quedado frito otra vez - Le contestó Sirius, muy poco animado por la situación el la que se encontraba su amigo.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Tonks para que fueran hasta el sofá.

-¡Au! Eres una… - Le dijo a media voz Tonks, muy molesta

-Venga ya, si te mueres de ganas de verle

Y junto a los demás, se fueron al sofá. Allí estaba, con cara de estar exhausto y profundamente dormido, Remus Lupin. Hermione tuvo que darle otro codazo a Tonks para que no se quedara clavada mirándole con cara de que se lo comería, aún pensando que le pasaba asimismo como Sirius, lo reconocía perfectamente, aunque era 20 años mas joven. En su pelo castaño claro aún no había esas canas prematuras pero parecía igual de cansado y de maltrecho.

-Y este es Remus Lupin. Cansado a tiempo parcial y tranquilo a tiempo total. ¡Eh, si tienes sueño, vete a la cama!

Sirius le dio un golpe, pero no se despertó para nada.

-Déjalo, está hecho polvo – Le dijo James – Vamos a tener que subirlo

-Es un peso pluma, por suerte… Si tuviéramos que subir a Peter sería un martirio

Una vocecilla aguda le contestó.

-Eh, no peso tanto… ¿O si?

-Emh…si. - Le dijo James, muy serio

-Sirius dame tu secreto… ¡Yo también quiero ser un tipo molón!

-Eso es imposible, Colagusano. Es gracia natural. - Le dijo Sirius, son una sonrisa tan típica suya (De tío "supermolóndelamuerte")

Y aprovechando que oyeron un ululo desde la habitación de las chicas, estas dieron las buenas noches precipitadamente a los chicos y se fueron corriendo hacia su habitación. Lily fue detrás de ellas.

-Escuchad, ¿no os importa que os llame por el nombre, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, a Tonks si

-Hermione, pero no porque sea ella, sino porque ojala me pudiera cambiar el nombre. ¿Y nosotras te podemos llamar Lily, entonces?

-Por supuesto – Hizo ella, escondiendo una sonrisita – mucho me temía pasarme el curso con esos 4. Potter es un creído y Black es un chulo,…y Pettigrew va detrás de ellos como si de una mosca cojonera se tratara. El único decente es Remus.

-Hablando así, Lily – Le dijo Hermione – Parece que te guste

-Para nada, es muy buen amigo, pero no…

-Ya – Le soltó Tonks – Seguramente te deben gustar mas o el "Chulo" o el "Creído"

Lily se puso colorada, la había calado. Bueno, en realidad no, porque ya lo sabía por adelantado (Pero eso Lily no lo sabía...)

-¡Ni hablar!

Las dos rieron

Cuando entraron en la habitación, aparte de estar su equipaje y sus túnicas, había un animal de más

-¡Hedwig! – Se exclamó Hermione con una gran sorpresa

-¿No es la lechuza de Harry?

-Si. No se porque esta aquí

Lily la miró con cara incrédula

-¿Harry? ¿Tu novio, o algo?

Hermione se sonrojo. Le gustaría haberle soltado que no, que su hijo no era su novio.

-No. Harry es mi mejor amigo.

Hedwig llevaba una carta en el pico, Hermione la cogió y la leyó en silencio.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Que sepas que tanto como Ron, como Ginny y como yo estamos orgullosos de ti allí donde estas, se que vas a luchar por todos nosotros y sobretodo por mi. Ya sabes que confiamos en ti y sabemos que no nos vas a fallar. Hedwig es nuestro regalo de despedida, espero que llegue el día en que me la puedas devolver cuando solo sea un niño más del tumulto y no "el niño que sobrevivió" .Que te lo pases genial con mis padres y los demás, y hechiza mucho a Colagusano y a Snape de mi parte._

_Atentamente, Harry Potter_

_PD: Ron esta echo una mierda, no entiende del todo porque te has tenido que ir. Espero que se le pase pronto y que podamos comunicarnos contigo por el espejo, porque entre eso y que no soporta verme con Ginny ni 3 segundos, me tiene frito. A veces tengo ganas de desaparecerme con Ginny e ir a cualquier otro sitio sin Ron detrás mio intentando que le haga caso._

Hermione se emocionó tanto que le saltaron las lágrimas, Tonks la abrazó sin pensárselo dos veces

-Venga, Hermione. No hagas un drama…

Lily le puso una mano en el hombro

-No te conozco de nada, pero me has caído bien… Y solo por eso no quiero que lo pases mal, Hermione. Sea lo que sea, no llores más.

Hermione se aserenó. No podía desanimarse de esa forma. Eso la delataría.

-Gracias, Lily...Lo siento, me he emocionado… Oh, ¡Crookshanks, no!

El gato, que había estado paseando por la habitación, oliendo su nuevo habitat, salió disparado de la habitación, hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-Oh no… Sirius…

-¿Qué pasa con Black?

Y precisamente a él se le escuchó.

-¡Eh! ¿De quien es este gato?

Hermione bajó a la Sala Común, donde apareció Sirius con cara de extrañado con el gato cogido con las uñas a su camisa del uniforme

-Tu minino se ha tirado encima de mi, como si me estuviera abrazando… ¿Es normal?

Hermione no supo que decir. Crookshanks era muy amigo de Sirius en el futuro, pero ahora…

-No es que me moleste, ni mucho menos. Pero los gatos normalmente cuando me ven se me alejan como si tuviera la peste perruna. ¿Oh, Peter, que haces aquí aún, no te estabas poniendo el pijama?

En cuanto Crookshanks vio a Colagusano, se apartó de Sirius rápidamente y le empezó a bufar.

-Esto ya es más normal en un gato

Sirius echó una mirada a Hermione, levantando una ceja.

-En fin, chica misteriosa castaña, me voy a dormir. Y espero que tu gato no me empiece a chupar la cara mientras estoy durmiendo.

-No lo hará, esta muy bien educado

-Eso espero, me sabría mal hacerle daño, cuando me despiertan tengo mala leche...

Le guiñó un ojo, y subió hacia su dormitorio. Hermione se quedó perpleja, y regañó a Crookshanks.

-Gato bobo, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

El gato maulló sonoramente

-Y ahora vete a la sala común…y no molestes a Sirius.

Y lo dejó en el suelo. Crookshanks se aposentó lentamente delante de la chimenea y allí se durmió.

Pero no durante mucho rato. Alguien le visitó.

* * *

Y aquí termina el primer encuentro, a ver como resultan las cosas ahora

Bueno, como habéis podido ver Lily, aunque quiera negarlo, ya está coladita coladita por James, que lleva desde el año pasado sin hacer idioteces varias como intentar ligarse a 5 chicas a la vez...

Pronto pronto el 5to capitulo :D ¿Reviews?


	5. Capitulo 5 Día Normal en Hogwarts

Y aquí llega, por fin y después de unos días de parón...¡El Capitulo 5 de Vainilla, Cereza y Fresa! Espero que lo disfrutéis

**Capitulo 5. Día normal en Hogwarts. Siesta en la sala común.**

Hermione se despertó en su cama de Hogwarts, como si todo fuera normal y volviera a estar con Lavender y con Parvati.

...Pero no era así realmente

-Buenos días, dormilona – Le dijo Lily, ya medio vestida con la túnica del día a día en el colegio – No se a que hora os despertabais allí, pero aquí la hora de levantarse es a las siete.

A Hermione normalmente no se le pegaban las sabanas de ese modo. Así que se desperezó y se sentó al borde de su cama con dosel.

-Pues Tonks sigue durmiendo. La he oído murmurar algo sobre chocolate de Honeydukes. - Dijo Lily, como quien no quiere la cosa y acabándose de retocar la corbata

Hermione tragó saliva, debía inventarse algo.

-Oh, le encanta. Tienen una sucursal en Salem.

-Mmm… ¿Quieres otra, querido…? - Dijo Tonks, aún durmiendo

Hermione, al saber en quien estaba soñado, le dio tal patada a Tonks que se cayó de la cama antes de que susurrase cualquier nombre y Lily sospechase algo.

-¡Au! ¡Hermione, serás…!

Lily se rió con ganas, aquello le resultaba divertido

-Sois un poco raritas, pero me hacéis mucha gracia… ¡Sois muy divertidas!

Fantástico, pensó Hermione. Le hago gracia a la madre de mi mejor amigo. Desde abajo, se oyeron voces masculinas.

-Evans, ¿te pesa el culo o que?

-Cierra la boca, Potter. Ir a buscar un buen sitio al gran comedor que ahora venimos

-¡Lo que tu quieras, mi amor! ^^

-Eres un maldito…

Pero James no alcanzó a oírla

-Lily, reconócelo… Está loco por ti – Le dijo Tonks mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Pues que se espere sentadito, porque a mi me parece un idiota.

-Claro, con las miraditas que le echas, ayer ya se te vio el plumero... - Le dijo Hermione, inquisitiva y con voz sugerente

-Cerrar el piquito de una vez y vestiros, que vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno.

Así que, gracias a su velocidad (Y a unos cuantos gritos de Lily) salieron escopeteadas de su dormitorio, y corrieron, haciéndose un tanto las suecas, hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo?

-¿Mi pel…?

-Si, me he percatado que te cambia de color…Lo tienes gris.

-Metamorfomaga… ¿En serio lo tengo gris?

-Aha. Y eso que cuando estabas soñando con el chocolate lo tenías rosa chicle…

Aunque lo intentó, no pasó de un violeta pálido. Tonks suspiró, depende de su estado de animo le era complicado

-Ala, pelirrosa, vayamos a desayunar.

-Muy graciosa, Hermione.

Cuando entraron, Lily buscó con la mirada a los Merodeadores, pero James la vio primero.

-¡Evans, que te pierdes!

Lily, con cara de mosqueada ( y con Hermione y Tonks detrás medio riéndose) ando hasta donde estaban todos.

-Buenos días, panda de mentecatos –Saludó ella

-Buenos días, lentas – Le contestó James, con una sonrisa

-Y aquí al dúo de mujeres misteriosas. Tu gato es muy interesante, Granger.

-¿Crookshanks? ¿Te ha molestado?

-No. Pero por la mañana casi se come a Peter, mira como le ha dejado la cara.

Aunque no había levantado la cabeza porque estaba engullendo el desayuno, se le notaban marcas de sangre y de arañazos en la cara.

-Que no se queje tanto – Soltó la pelirroja

-¿Y a mi nadie me cuenta que Lily tiene dos amigas nuevas? - Dijo Remus, sorprendido

-Si no hubieras estado dormido, Lunático, te hubieras enterado de que son nuestras nuevas compañeras de casa y de año – Le soltó Sirius

-Espérate a que me ría, Canuto.

Lily se preocupó por él

-¿Como te encuentras?

-Ya sabes, estoy cansado…

-En fin, estas dos son Hermione Granger, la del pelo castaño, y la que… ¿Pero tu no tenias el pelo mas oscuro? - Se extrañó Jamrd, que la miró como si tuviera un virus maligno.

- Metamorfomaga.

-Bueno, que la otra es Nymphnoseque Tonks. No hace falta que te presentes, Remus, ya están al corriente.

-¡Sirius, es Nymphadora! – Le dijo ella

Sirius se quedó a cuadros

-¿Sirius? Menudas confianzas son esas…No, no es que me moleste, lo digo por Evans...Mira, deberías aprender de ellas, que hace seis años que nos conocemos y aún me llamas Black.

-Tú tampoco me llamas a mi Lily - Conluyó ella

-Es que tengo miedo de que James me rete a un duelo si lo hago… - Dijo Sirius con voz de cordero, muy distinta de la suya

En fin, yo de vosotras me sentaría, el desayuno esta delicioso y Peter no os dejará nada.

Así que las tres se sentaron delante de los chicos

-A vosotros ya os vale, no decirme que tenemos chicas nuevas en Gryffindor

-Queríamos que fuera Lily quien te las presentase, como McGonagall le encargó… ¡Au!

Lily le dio una patada a James, estaba sentada delante de él

-Pero vosotros podíais haberle comentado algo, bobos

-¿Para que? No se hubiera enterado, está zombi - Soltó Sirius, medio riendose

-Ya no estoy zombi

-Ya me lo dirás en "Historia de la Magia", Remus - Dijo James, mientras le deba un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza

-¿Hoy toca con Binns? Voy a dormirme

Hermione iba a decir algo, pero Tonks la hizo callar a tiempo

-¿Es aburrido?

Él la miró. Y sus ojos chocaron

-No quieras saber cuanto.

Rápidamente el color de pelo de ella se volvió rosa. Su rosa chicle habitual.

-Oh, tu pelo es sorprendente. – Sus ojos miel se clavaron en ella y la sonrió – Te favorece el rosa

Tonks se sonrojo. Mucho.

-Eh...Gracias!

Y miró hacia abajo, un tanto avergonzada. A Hermione le gustaría haberle dicho que disimulase un poco, pero la avordaron antes.

-¿Tu también tienes algún truco escondido? – Le soltó Sirius a Hermione – ¿O eres más normalita?

-Si tuviera algún truquito, ya te lo hubiera enseñado

-Claro, claro. Eso esta por ver.

Hermione le miró con acritud. De mayor no era tan chulo

-¿Y esa cara de reproche?

-Nada, solo que eres un chulo y un creído

-Ya te lo dije ayer, que Black era un…

-Haz el favor de no llamarme Black, Evans

-Pues tu no me llames Evans—Sirius iba a replicar, pero Lily le cortó – Y me da igual si Ja…Potter te reta a un duelo.

Todos la miraron con asombro, incluida Tonks que se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos y no había oído nada de la conversa de Hermione y Sirius, y Peter que estaba zampando bollos.

-LO HAS LLAMAD…

Pero sonó el timbre de la 1ra clase, así que dejaron de comer y se levantaron.

-¿Que hay? – Preguntó Hermione

-McGonagall

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera replicarle con un -¿Eing? ¿Y esa mujer que da?- Totalmente falso, Remus echó mano de su cansancio y hastío para soltar una frase

-¿Otra vez a verle la cara?

-¿Tiene algún problema con mi cara, Sr. Lupin?

Se giraron todos, y allí se la encontraron

-Yo solo venia a comprobar que la Srta. Granger y la Srta. Tonks se estaban adaptando bien… Pero ya veo que se han unido a este grupo de gamberros en potencia.

-Oh, vamos profesora, en el fondo nos quiere y nos adora…- Le replicó James.

-No lo dude, Sr. Potter. Hogwarts se quedará muy aburrido sin ustedes… Por otra parte, Sr. Lupin, no me lo esperaba de usted.

-Sabe que no estoy en mi mejor momento, profesora…

-Cierto es, pero ambos sabemos que el hecho de que 'normalmente' no me lo diga, no significa eventualmente que no lo piense.

-Llevo seis años viéndola todos los días, ¿recuerda?

-Si hicieran el favor de comportarse debidamente, no me la tendría que ver tanto. Y ahora les quiero ver a clase en un santiamén, voy a informarles el contenido de sus EXTASIS.

Y se fue, toda molesta, hacia clase

-…Dime todo el repertorio de hoy.

-Tenemos 2 horas con McGonagall, una con Slughorn. El almuerzo y luego las dos horas de Binns.

-¿Traducción para nuevas? - Dijo Tonks haciendose la loca

-McGonagall da Tranformaciones, Slughorn Pociones y Binns "Historia de la Magia"

-Se han pasado. Dos horas con Binns después de comer, como si no diera su voz monótona sueño de por si… - Dijo Hermione, sin pensar – ¡Au! Tonks, que coñ…

La miró con cara de urgencia, mientras los demás les miraban extrañados.

-¿Estas segura de que no eres vidente? – Le soltó Sirius – Porque eso es una habilidad especial la cual no me has dicho nada de ella…

Hermione pasó de él olímpicamente, y se fueron a Transformaciones sin más dilación. Hermione y Tonks se sentaron al lado de Lily, mientras los chicos se pusieron separados. Peter tenia la cara llena de migas de croissant y no intentó limpiarse hasta que…

-Colagusano, límpiate esa cara de rata que tienes.

-Oye, ni que tú fueras el tío mas limpio del mundo, Cornamenta.

James se expulsó de la camisa todo resto de comida, mientras se desabrochó la corbata y le echó una mirada sugerente a las chicas.

-No me vais a negar que estoy bueno, eh?

-Imbécil – Le soltó amablemente Lily, mientras se giraba hacia las otras dos.

-Lo siento James, pero no me gustan los chicos con los ojos marrones…

-Excusas, Hermione.

-Más quisieras. Un chico me fue durante 3 años detrás y a pesar de que era un muy buen partido, lo rechacé

-No debería ser tan fantástico como yo, pues – Soltó Sirius

-Bobadas – Dijo Hermione

-¿Tu fantástico? Jamás has tenido una relación seria en tu vida, Canuto

-Tú tampoco, Potter – Le dijo Lily – El único que ha durado con una chica lo suficiente, y eso significa mas de dos meses, ha sido Peter, y dudo que fuera de un modo "legal"

-¡Ella estaba echa solo para mi!

-Claro, por eso esa guapa de Hufflepuff se ha liado con más de la mitad de Hogwarts… ¿no?

-Eres muy desconsiderado, Remus. Tú tampoco has tenido nada serio con ninguna chica

-Eso lo dirás tú, que me dejasen al poco tiempo es otra cosa... Pero yo no me tengo creída mi belleza. Yo de eso no poseo

-No digas tonterías, eso no es cierto - Soltó Tonks, sin pensárselo dos veces, y Hermione le dio una colleja bastante notoria - ¿Qué?

-¿¡Que QUÉ! - Casi le grita ella, y en voz baja le dijo - ¡Eres una inconsciente, se supone que NO le conoces!

-Hermione, eres demasiado intransigente - Le dijo ella, también en voz baja

-Gracias, pero por mucho que digas es imposible negar lo que es cierto - Le contestó Remus a Tonks, con mirada triste

-Vamos Remus, simplemente lo que sucede es que las chicas de Hogwarts prefieren a los hombres como Canuto o como yo

-¿Idiotas? - Le espetó Lily

-Lily, yo no soy idiota y lo sabes

-Ya se que no lo eres, Potter. Pero te comportas como tal y eso es aún peor que serlo.

-EHEM - Se escuchó relativamente cerca. Era McGonagall con cara de mosqueada - Podrían prestar un poco de atención, si es que quieren pasar los EXTASIS sin morir en el intento…

Y la clase se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

(…)

Tras tres horas de suplicio intenso, dos con McGonagall y una con Slughorn (En la cual ese último vio la gran habilidad de Hermione en las pociones y que Tonks se las apañaba bastante bien, no sin hacer ningún destrozo antes) se fueron todos a comer. Pero aún faltaba la traca final del día. Después de comer se fueron a reposar a la sala común durante apenas media hora.

-….Binns. ¿Como aún no se ha podido dar cuenta ese hombre de que lleva años enterrado? - Se quejó Sirius

Hermione aparentó curiosidad

-¿Es un fantasma? - Les dijo desde atrás

-Si, lo es. Pero nadie sabe mas Historia de la magia que él... Por desgracia - Dijo Remus

-Pero eso no es malo. Lo malo es que su voz parece un gramófono viejo. Es grave y pesada… Y muy monótona

-Oh, Potter, a veces puedes llegar a ser coherente.

James la miró seriamente

-Estoy intentando demostrarte que no me comporto como un idiota.

-Buena suerte en tú intento, pues. Te estaré vigilando.

-Pues si que te fijas en mi…

-Ya te gustaría, Potter

Lily y James iban los primeros, seguidos de Remus y Tonks, y ella ya iba cogiendo una extraña y sospechosa confianza con él

-Metamorfomaga… He leído algo sobre ello. Sois verdaderamente raros

-Lo sé, aparte de mi no conozco a nadie que lo sea.

-¿Nadie en tu familia lo ha sido antes?

-No que mis padres lo sepan, y les considero muy enterados de todo...

-Entonces puedes cambiar tu pelo a voluntad. La verdad es que el rosa es muy llamativo, hace que seas el centro de atención...

-Lo sé, lo sé. No siempre es lo que deseo, pero en cuanto me cambia el humor me cambia el color de pelo, es complicado a veces de controlar

Y detrás estaba Hermione, siendo otra vez acosada por Sirius

-Realmente sois muy misteriosas tu amiguita Nymph (-Que no te oiga decir eso- Pensó Hermione - O te mata) amante del rosa y tú, Hermione…

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno, básicamente que aparecisteis de golpe, que tu gato parece conocernos a mi y a Peter, para bien y para mal… Que sabes demasiado de Hogwarts para no haber estado nunca aquí… Y llevas en la mochila unos libros muy raros, como "Historia de Hogwarts", que nadie absolutamente nadie se lo ha leído excepto Lily.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Si te la dejas abierta mientras escuchas a Slughorn con cara de adoración no es mi problema

Hermione se tuvo que callar, pero empezaba a estar harta

-Oye - Dijo Hermione, con voz de mala hostia

-¿Qué?

-¿Dejarás de picarte conmigo a la mínima de cambio alguna vez?

Sirius se paró, cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que se mirasen.

-Simplemente cuando las cosas no me cuadran intento descubrir con todo mi empeño de que se trata.

Eso era propio de un buen Gryffindor, pensó ella

-Oye Sirius, no tengo nada que ocultarte

Sirius la atravesó con sus ojos grises

-Me estas engañando y lo sabes… Pero creo que tienes motivos suficientes para hacerlo, al igual que también pienso que acabaras contándonoslo… Por otra parte, si te estoy pinchando todo el rato es porque me has caído bien, y odio que la gente que me cae bien me oculte cosas.

Hermione se sonrojo levemente. Por lo menos le había caído bien a Sirius, eso en el fondo la aliviaba. Él se adelantó para decir la contraseña

-"Esliterrin" huele fatal

La Señora gorda se apartó. Y Sirius dejó un hueco para que Hermione pasara delante de él. Todos estaban ya allí, pero la única que estaba dejando los libros de Transformaciones y de Pociones encima de la mesa era Lily, los demás se habían ido hacia los sillones que había delante de la chimenea, a esa hora apagada. Los rayos de sol iluminaban débilmente toda la sala común.

-…Paso de ir a ver a Binns. Prefiero que me venga a pegar la bronca McGonagall por haberme ausentado.

-Oye, este no es el Remus que conocemos.

-Al Remus que conoces le duelen las articulaciones y las pociones le dan dolor de cabeza. Solo me falta la inaguantable voz de Binns para rematarme.

-Bueno, pues entonces no vamos - Dijo James, contento

-Ah no Potter, ¡tú te vienes conmigo!

-¿YO? - Le dijo él, MUY ofendido

-Claro, así me demostrarás que no te comportas como un idiota… Además que así tomas apuntes para Remus y le devuelves el favor de años y años de apuntes.

-… ¡Sirius, sálvame! - Suplicó James a su buen amigo Canuto

-¿Quieres verme el cogote durante dos horas? Quizás a mi no me duelen las articulaciones, pero Binns después de comer es una invitación a pegarse una siesta. ¡Llévate a Peter!

-¡Si, yo vengo contigo, James!

-…Vale, pero no me molestes demasiado. Aparte Evans… ¿No tienes suficiente compañía ya con Hermione y con Tonks? Ellas dos estarán encantadas de acompañarte

-No seas mentecato, ellas dos no hacen "Historia de la Magia". ¿No ves que vienen de America?

-…Vaya. - Dijo James con cara triste. No se había podido librar

-Y si queremos llegar a la hora deberíamos salir ya, así que… ¡Chicas, nos vemos luego! No dejéis que estos dos os torturen demasiado

-Si muero, que Sirius se quede mi escoba y Remus que se quede la herencia de mis padres… ¡y aseguraros que Lily me diseca y me ponga en el comedor!

-¿Y yo, y yo?

-Tu Peter… quédate con mi ropa.

-Pero si no me ent…

Y Lily arrastró a esos dos fuera del cuadro. Los otros se sentaron en los sofás, tranquilamente. Sirius bostezó sonoramente.

-Me he zafado, que mala leche tiene Lily en hacer que James vaya

-Como no te calles te voy a mandar a ti también, Canuto.

-¿Vas a dormir, lunático?

-Voy a descansar, que es otra cosa.

Y automáticamente Remus se estiró en uno de los sofás, cabeza arriba.

-Cuando vengan Lily y James me despertáis, esta noche quiero dormir.

-¿Con el estruendo que hace Peter al dormir?

-¿Ronca? - Dijo Tonks

-No, no ronca. Es peor que eso. Se pone a hacer ruiditos extraños como si fuera una rata y a susurrar nombres de chicas con actitud obscena. James ya le ha hechizado 5 o 6 veces por decir "Lily" en sueños - Le respondió Sirius

-Así que, si cualquier día de estos aparece con la cara llena de pus, o con una nariz extragrande, no os preocupéis demasiado - Bostezó - Oye Sirius, ven a hacerme de almohada

-Siempre se lo pides a Lily para darle celos a James.

-Si, pero ahora no está… Y no quiero ser grosero con ellas dos, no hace ni un día que las conozco. A ver si se piensan que soy un aprovechado.

-Lo que se van a pensar que eres es vago.

-Mmm… No tanto como tu. Venga ya, Sirius.

-Ni hablar, que no me voy a poder mover. Tráete un cojín, o… Pelirrosa, ves a hacerle compañía

Hermione se quedó helada. Estaba segura de que Sirius no era vidente, ¿como sabia que Tonks no rechazaría esa oferta?

-… ¿Yo?

-Las piernas de esta enclenque no creo que le sirvan de cojín - Hermione le miró con cara de odio - Aparte que me da la impresión de que a ti no te importa quedarte dos horas leyendo sentada. ¿Me equivoco?

-Sirius, no seas liante - Remus se sentó para mirarle - No tiene porque hacerlo

-Pero a mi no me importa - Dijo Tonks, mientras se levantaba

Tonks se sentó en el mismo sofá que Remus, justo en el hueco que había dejado él. A Hermione casi le da un infarto en verlo, no sabia de ningún auror que disimulara tan mal como ella. Él la miró, ruborizado

-¡De veras que no importa, Tonks!

-Hace un momento se lo estabas pidiendo a Sirius, o es que... ¿acaso te molesto?

Como respuesta a ello se tumbó sobre las piernas de ella

-En absoluto. Pero odio molestar

-No me molestas en absoluto -Dijo ella con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada- Hermione, tráeme "Historia de Hogwarts". Voy a leérmelo

Hermione se levantó para llevarle el libro, con cara de "Estas loca"

-¿Es aburrido?

-A mi me encanta

-Y a Lily también, se lo relee cada dos por tres. Y Hermione, mas vale que te lleve a dar una vuelta por lo que es Hogwarts, así que nos vamos.

-¿No nos pillaran fuera de clase?

-¿Y tu eres una Gryffindor? Haz el favor.

Hermione le miró con dureza, pero aceptó.

-¡Pasarlo bien!

-Tú no te aburras demasiado

Tonks miró con una sonrisa a Hermione

-No lo haré, tenlo por seguro

"Es lo que no hay" pensó Hermione, mientras salía de la sala común con Sirius. "Ni veinticuatro horas y ya esta tratando de pillar terreno"

* * *

Dora me esta saliendo muy tímida para mi gusto, debería tener mas acción ¬¬'

Bueno, Hermione y Sirius se van a ir a incumplir normas del colegio (¿Hermione ha accedido? Este viaje la ha vuelto majara) y van a estar solos un rato, ¡a ver que se cuece!


	6. Capitulo 6 Visita al castillo Espejo

Siento el retraso de subir este capitulo, pero pensad que tengo que retocarlos y modificar un par de cosas antes de subirlos ^^ Y que tengo que ir avanzando la escritura de los demás (Hasta el momento solo tengo escritos 4 capítulos mas, y la historia sigue...)

Bien, nos habíamos quedado con Sirius y Hermione a punto de salir de la sala común, así que van a tener una laaarga charla, es un capitulo donde se habla mucho y pasa alguna que otra cosa interesante. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Capitulo 6. Visita al castillo. Espejo con noticias**

-En Hogwarts hay muchas torres. Están la de Gryffindor, la de Ravenclaw, la de astronomía… - Le dijo Sirius, mientras le mostraba las escaleras que bajaban a la sexta planta

Sirius le iba enseñando a Hermione todo Hogwarts, mientras ella luchaba por hacerse la sorprendida y que él dejara de sospechar.

-Aquí estudiábamos Astronomía, pero solo hay hasta los TIMOS. Por otra parte todos empezamos a hacer adivinación en tercero y ninguno la ha soportado para hacer los EXTASIS. James y yo no dejábamos de inventarnos las cartas mensuales en todo un año. Y una vez me pronosticó muy acertadamente que ese mes un monstruo sanguinario me haría una herida en el brazo derecho... - Soltó él, como quien no quiere la cosa

Pero Hermione estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si Tonks hacia alguna locura?

-¿Porque has dicho que era una enclenque? - Le dijo Hermione, cortando su explicación de que el profesor de Adivinación tenía un pie en el otro barrio

Sirius la miró, mientras bajaban por las escaleras móviles.

-Pues porque no quería que te quedaras dos horas allí haciéndole de cojín a Remus, basicamente

Hermione se sintió un tanto ofendida

-¿Y Tonks si?

-Oh vamos, a ella no le importaba, se le nota en la cara

-Es una buena chica. Muy buena - Dijo Hermione, con voz alegre

-Y además, que yo quería llevarte a ti a pasear, parece que lo vayas a soltar más rápidamente que ella, todos estos secretos vuestros... - Confesó él, riendose

-Si me has sacado de la Sala Común para interrogarme, me voy para allá otra vez, Sirius.

-Es broma, solo quiero que sepas donde están las clases y un par de cosas indispensables más. No quiero que os perdáis como dos crías de primero... Sería bochornoso - Dijo Sirius, mientras abría una puerta intentando hacer el minimo ruido posible

-Claro, claro…

-Shhhh, que ahora vas a ver el cogote de la gente y a Lily y James tomando apuntes como dos bobos.

La voz de Binns resonaba por el pasillo. Se asomaron un poco a la puerta y efectivamente, fue como Sirius dijo. Un mar de cogotes. No era muy distinto de las demás clases de Binns a las que ella había asistido.

-Que suerte que no tienes que estudiar esto, es soporífero, te lo aseguro - Dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza y con voz muy baja

-Ya lo parece, ya.

-Vayámonos antes de que me duerma.

Y se fueron los dos corriendo como locos hacia fuera del castillo. Aún hacia calor esos días de otoño.

-¿No echas de menos de donde vienes, Hermione?

Hermione prefería no pensar en ello, todo era igual en el castillo, hasta el último detalle.

-Echo de menos a mis amigos, mas que el lugar

Cada vez que veía a James era como si Harry estuviera con ella otra vez. Y saber que no volvería a poder tocarlo y abrazarlo le dolía muchísimo… Y luego estaba Ron, pero la verdad es que, no sabia muy bien porque pero no le echaba tanto de menos. No pudo evitar que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

-Perdóname, no debería haberte dicho eso. Seguramente lo estas pasando mal, soy un bocazas impresentable.

-Oh no… - Hermione dijo mientras lloraba - Es culpa mía por ponerme sentimental

De golpe notó como Sirius la abrazó contra su pecho

-No llores, Hermione. No vas a estar sola, nosotros estamos contigo - Casi le susurró Sirius, en un acto inaudito para él

-¿Solo conociéndome de unas pocas horas ya me puedes afirmar eso? - Dijo Hermione, aún llorosa

-Bueno, mira a Remus y a Tonks. Con la tontería parece que se conozcan desde hace tiempo... Parece que haya quimica

-…Ya, ya me he fijado

-¡Pues ya está! Aparte, que al único que no le acabáis de convencer es a Peter, porque cree que vais a pasar a ser nuestro centro de atención y le vamos a dejar tirado - Volvió a decir Sirius como si nada

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me cae demasiado bien Peter. James, Remus y tú sois geniales, y Lily es un encanto de mujer.

-El único problema de Lily es que tiene mucho genio. Y que interpreta nuestro humor como idiotez masculina… Pero en el fondo esta coladita por James - Se río Sirius, a carcajada limpia

-Lo sé, se le nota.

-Bueno, te llevaré al lago, en otoño no está muy bonito, pero en invierno se congela y es precioso.

-¿Aquí nieva? - Le dijo ella, simulando curiosidad

-Cada año. Y es realmente bonito ver todo el castillo nevado... Es precioso

-Me muero de impaciencia por verlo

-¿Seguro? - Le dijo Sirius, sorprendido

-…Será como cuando estaba con Harry y con Ron - Dijo Hermione, con voz apenada

-¿Harry y Ron? ¿Si que ligas, no?

Hermione hizo una mueca

-¡Eran mis mejores amigos, no te rías de ello!

Sirius le empezó a acariciar el pelo con mucho descaro. Hermione pensó que tenía mucho morro

-De acuerdo, ya te interrogaré cuando estés mejor - Le volvió a decir él, ya con su voz habitual

-Imbécil…

Se quedaron largo rato abrazados, sin decir nada, hasta que Hermione se tranquilizó, poco a poco la fue separando hasta que ella pudo seguir andando

-En Hogwarts hay muchos misterios y secretos, pero solo has de temer a dos cosas. A ese árbol (Y señaló el sauce boxeador) durante las noches de luna llena y a los de Slytherin - Dijo Sirius, mientras empezaban a andar hacía el lago

-¿Los de Slytherin? ¿Eso que es? - Soltó ella, mientras decidía seguir haciéndose la sueca

-Los de la casa verde y plateada, son los enemigos naturales de los Gryffindor. Y espero que no seáis hijas de Muggles, sino más problemas aún… corren malos tiempos ahora...

-Tonks es sangre mezclada, pero yo soy… - Empezó a decir Hermione, decaida

-Una asquerosa "sangre sucia", como diría mi hermano

-…Si. ¿Tienes un hermano?

-Si, está en quinto y en Slytherin, es un idiota rematado… Mis padres nos educaron así, suerte que yo soy diferente. Realmente soy un sangre limpia, pero como James no tengo esas estupideces de la diferencia de sangre en la cabeza. Todos los magos somos iguales, vengan de donde vengan.

-¿Y tus padres ya lo aceptan?

-No. Me escapé de casa hace un año, ahora vivo con los Potter.

-Vaya…

-Tienen sitio de sobra para un tipejo como yo, de una familia de estúpidos que no respeta a los que no son como ellos, porque también desprecian a los sangre mezclada. Mi madre quedó muy decepcionada conmigo y me ha desheredado, pero me da igual.

-Lo siento

-No importa, ya le saqueé bastante dinero de Gringotts antes de lo hiciera

-Vaya hijo estas hecho, Sirius.

Sirius sonrió, encantado de la vida

-Lo sé. Bueno, creo que nuestro paseito ha durado demasiado, volvamos a la sala común que si no Remus se va a acostumbrar a echarse la siesta cada tarde - Le dijo él, mientras la empujaba hacía el castillo

-Si lo hiciera mi amiga pelirrosa estaría encantada de la vida en hacerle de cojín.

-Se leería media biblioteca en nada...

-No lo creas, se habrá quedado frita apoyada en el sofá.

-Bueno, mas vale que subamos, que si no ella también hará siempre la siesta- Dijo Sirius - Aunque no creo que Lily se lo permitiera

Y, entre tanto, empezaron a subir hacia el castillo. Hermione no sabía que pensar de este Sirius, tan diferente y a la vez tan parecido al que había conocido. Realmente era un Gryffindor con mucha clase, pero esa actitud suya de intentar descubrir todo de ella le molestaba ciertamente. Pensó que si realmente todos eran así, iba a ser muy sencillo adaptarse a su nueva situación. James era un cachondo pero estaba locamente enamorado de Lily, cosa que se esperaba. Lily era un encanto, pero tan o mas quisquillosa con las normas como ella, y Remus que aún no lo había visto demasiado activo, pero en esencia era el mismo hombre que les dio clase en tercero, y por dicha o por desdicha Tonks se había percatado de ello mucho mas rápido que ella. Y Peter... Bueno, una rata.

-"Esliterrin huele fatal" - Dijo ella, en cuanto llegaron a la puerta - ¿Se cambia la contraseña cada día?

-Aha, cada día uno de nosotros cambia la nuestra. Y la sala común de los cursos inferiores se encargan los prefectos de sexto.

Pasaron los dos, y efectivamente como Hermione había dicho, Tonks se había quedado dormida apoyada en el sofá. James parecía **muy** cansado mientras hablaba con Lily sobre la clase

-Si no me he dormido ha sido por Remus, que si no… ¡Y este maldito aprovechado apoyándose siempre en una chica mona, que morro tiene!

-Vamos Cornamenta, ya sabes lo que hay - Le dijo Sirius mientras se tiraba en una de las butacas y Hermione se sentaba a su lado

-Ni que estuvieras cansado, Black. Te has ido con Hermione a pasear mientras te tocaba clase, ¡debería haberte pillado McGonagall!

-Vamos Evans, ¡que solo le estaba mostrando el castillo para que ella y la pelirrosa no se pierdan...!

Peter se acercó a los recién llegados

-Oye Hermione… ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara el lago? Es muy bonito…-dijo Peter con una voz de intento de seducción bastante lamentable, cosa que hizo que Hermione pusiera cara hilarante

-Lo siento Peter, pero me he adelantado - Le dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Oh no! ¿¡James, porque me has obligado a ir contigo a clase? - Le dijo Peter a James, con voz muy chillona y muy ofendido

-¡Pero si has dicho tu que querías venir conmigo! Y no has dejado de darnos el coñazo durante toda la clase a mí y a Lily preguntando que había dicho Binns - Le reprochó James, a cambio

-¡Pero Cornamenta…!

-Pero nada, y ahora deja de lamentarte y ponte a estudiar pociones, que si no Slughorn te volverá a pegar otra gran bronca y si te castigan no podremos hacer planes.

-…Vale. ¿Lily, me ayudas?

-Estoy ocupada, lo siento. Deberías mostrar mas atención en clase, Peter, que esto no es segundo.

Y se sentó a intentar entender sin demasiado éxito lo que había enseñado Slughorn durante esa semana.

-Deberíamos despertar a ese par - Dijo Hermione, mientras se levantaba

-Ya lo hemos intentado, pero no se despiertan - Le dijo Lily, recurrente

-Dejádmelo a mi - Dijo Hermione, que se acercó donde estaba Tonks dormida y le dio una leve bofetada - ¡Haz el favor de despertarte! Te pareces a tu primo, que es igual de vago que tu

Tonks abrió los ojos con dificultad

-¿Qué, qué pasa…? Ay, eres tu. Hermione, a veces eres un incordio...

-¡Encima...! Oye, tienes que levantarse, que esta noche no dormirás. Y hay que ponerse a repasar pociones y transformaciones.

-… ¿Ahora que estoy tan bien aquí…?

-Cállate ya, Tonks, y arréglatelas para poder levantarte.

Tonks se puso medio seria

-No puedo, no quiero despertarlo.

Hermione se giró hacia los demás, se le había ocurrido algo, pero no quería que Sirius sospechara más de ella. Así que no dijo nada y preguntó:

-¿Como se supone que podemos despertarle sin llegar a la violencia?

Todos se quedaron pensativos

-Ya sé - Dijo Lily de golpe - ¿Tonks, tienes chocolate?

-Si… Claro, que ten…

De golpe fue a decir algo, pero se calló y al cabo de dos segundos volvió a hablar

-Lo tengo arriba, en mi mesita de noche

Lily subió y no tardó a bajar con una tableta de Honeydukes de chocolate con almendras. Se lo lanzó a Hermione

-Solo tienes que abrirla y pasársela cerca de la cara, se despertará ipsofactamente.

Hermione sonrió, lo mismo se le había ocurrido a ella. Así que lo hizo sin demorarse

-Mmm… Honeydukes - Susurró Remus, casi inaudiblemente cuando Hermione le pasó el chocolate por la cara.

Abrió los ojos

-Ya era hora, dormilón. No te despierta ni un terremoto - Le dijo James a Remus, con una sonrisa

-Es que estaba muy cómodo. Y Hermione, dame eso - Dijo Remus, aún con voz de dormido

-Cuando te sientes, ya veremos, perezoso.

Remus se sentó, estirando los brazos para relajar la espalda.

-¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a tentar de ese modo y dejarme sin chocolate, verdad? - Remus inquirió a Hermione con interés

Hermione le miró, la verdad es que después de esa dormida tenia mejor cara

-Es que no es mío este chocolate

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces de quien es?

-De ella - Y señaló a Tonks. Él la miró, ella estaba colorada y con el pelo mas rosa que nunca.

-¿Me la puedo quedar?

Tonks hizo que si con la cabeza, así que Hermione le dio la tableta a Remus, quien sorprendentemente la partió por la mitad y se la dio a su propietaria legitima

-Sería muy egoísta por mi parte quedarme la tableta entera.

Ella le miró, mientras él la miró con una amplia sonrisa. Ella le cogió la mitad del chocolate mientras también le sonreía. Hermione se echo las manos a la cabeza. "Menuda química", pensó "A este ritmo en una semana se estarán morreando". Pero una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hermione? - Dijo una voz masculina

A Hermione se le heló la sangre. Esa voz venia de su…

-¿Hermione…?

-Tonks, ven.

-Don…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la cogió por la muñeca para el asombro de los demás

-Ahora volvemos, creo que me están llamando nuestros padres

-Oh - Dijo Lily, sorprendida - Luego nos contáis como lo han hecho, si tienen un transistor muggle que funciona en Hogwarts o algo parecido.

A Hemione se le heló mas la sangre

-Es un espejo... mágico. No son tan raros. ¡Ahora os lo cuento!

Y subieron las dos volando hacia el dormitorio.

-Ya te vale, Hermione. ¿Que sucede?

-Sirius sospecha de nosotras, y mucho. Y por otra parte…

Cogió el espejo que tenia en el bolsillo, y lo miró. Pero ella no se vio reflejada.

-¡Harry! - Dijo ella, llamando a quien había detras del espejo. Era un chico clavado a James pero con los ojos de Lily. Tenían todos razón, realmente esa era la esencia de Harry Potter

-No quería molestarte, pero Ron estaba insoportable y necesitaba hablar contigo... Perdona si te molesto.

-Oh, para nada, Harry. Pero hemos tenido que huir para que no nos pillen.

Hermione sonrió, estaba muy contenta de poder hablar con él a pesar de su viaje

-Oh, ¿que hace Tonks contigo? ¿Era tu acompañante? - Preguntó Harry, asombrado

-Aha. He venido a ayudar a Hermione en todo lo que pueda - Le contestó Tonks, muy animada

-Bueno, tal y como están ahora las cosas, mejor que sea así...

Hermione se había sobresaltado, algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Que ha pasado? - Preguntó Hermione, visiblemente preocupada

-Simplemente… Ha desaparecido gente.

-¿Desaparecido? - Dijo Hermione

-Dumbledore ha contactado conmigo este mediodía y he hablado con él… Han desaparecido todos los nacidos en 1960 que seguían vivos.

-Eso significa que… - Empezó Tonks

-Si. Remus ha...desaparecido, Tonks. Y según lo que le ha contado Snape a Dumbledore antes de desaparecer él también, Peter también lo ha hecho - Dijo Harry, con voz afectada

A Tonks se le cayó el alma a los pies al oír eso.

-Que… ¿qué significa todo esto? - Dijo Hermione, viendo que Tonks no era capaz de hablar

-Dumbledore dice que… Vosotras sois las causantes de ese cambio. Al viajar al pasado los destinos de estas personas han cambiado. Es buena señal que yo no desaparezca, significa que aunque vosotras estéis allí, mis padres van a tenerme.

Hermione estaba muy afectada, el viaje hasta allí iba a destruir el futuro

-Harry, vuestro destino final es… - Empezó Hermione, sabiendo lo que iba a contestarle Harry

-Si, vamos a desaparecer. Todos.

Hermione miró a Tonks, los ojos de ambas estaban rebosantes de lágrimas. Otra vez tenía el pelo oscuro

-¿No tienes miedo, Harry? - Le preguntó Tonks a Harry, muy afectada

-Mucho.

-Tienes que venir, yo… - Empezó a decir Hermione, apresurandose

-No puedo. Si vengo mis padres no podrán tenerme… Y tu sacrificio habrá sido en vano - Dijo Harry, muy tranquilo

-¡Pero Harry, nosotras…!

-Hermione, se razonable. Esto solo lo sabemos yo y Dumbledore, así que ni una palabra a Ron cuando hables con él. Si yo estoy asustado, imagínate él.

-…Ya.

-No te preocupes, encontraremos algún modo de que nuestro espíritu quede en el limbo, esperando renacer en nuestros cuerpos de tu futuro. Dumbledore dice que habrá algun modo.

-…Vale.

Hermione estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero Harry la cortó

-Hermione no llores… has de ser fuerte, recuerda que sigo confiando en ti. ¿Está bien Hedwig?

-La tengo en la lechucería, está muy triste sin ti. No deja de girarse cada vez que la vamos a ver.

-Me lo temía. Bueno, te tengo que dejar que Ron ya viene otra vez a darme el coñazo, cada semana procuraré ponerte al día.

-Gracias. Esperarémos tu llamada - Dijo Hermione, aún con voz triste

Harry desapareció y solo quedó el reflejo de Hermione. Tonks se tiró a sus brazos, desesperada.

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así.

-Hermione… El hombre que me amaba… Ha desaparecido.

Hermione la abrazó con fuerza.

-No digas eso. Ahora bajaremos a la sala común. Y compórtate como es debido.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Sirius cree que llevamos algo entre manos y no quiero que nos pille. Y comete el chocolate.

Tonks no dijo nada, pero miró el chocolate y aún se puso peor que antes.

-Tonks, lo último que necesitamos es que Sirius nos interrogue, por favor...

Pero no dejó de sollozar. Hizo que Hermione se pusiera aún mas negra. Llegaron a la sala común, donde estaban todos.

-¿Que, como os ha ido con los papis? - Preguntó James, riendose

-Oh, Tonks, ¿pasa algo? - Preguntó Lily, al ver que tenía los ojos llorosos y el pelo muy oscuro

-…No, no es nada.

-Si te pasa, cada vez que te queda el pelo oscuro es que te pasa algo - Dijo Sirius - ¿Hermione te ha pegado la bronca por no leerte "Historia de Hogwarts"?

-¡Oye…! - Empezó Hermione, claramente ofendida

En una milésima de segundo, Hermione vio como alguien cogía a Tonks por el brazo y la abrazaba. Era Remus. Tonks se quedó helada mientras él la apretaba contra su pecho.

-Sea lo que sea no será tan malo, así que no llores… No me gusta verte triste, el pelo te queda mucho más bonito rosa que así.

Ella se apoyó el su pecho, y escuchó que su corazón latía lentamente, poco a poco se tranquilizó. Hermione los miró, realmente hacían una pareja fantastica

-Lo ves, el pelo rosa te queda mucho mejor. - Le dijo Remus con una sonrisa

Ella se sentía en la gloria, deseaba fermosamente que ese momento no terminase nunca.

-¡Venga ya, que estoy intentando estudiar! - Dijo Peter. Tonks tuvo ganas de matarle por enesima vez por haber cortado ese momento. Remus la soltó.

-Remus, eres un suertudo, las chicas se dejan abrazar por ti sin quejas... - Dijo James, copn voz divertida - A mi Lily no me deja

-Claro que no, Potter. Quizás en Navidad - Dijo Lily, cogiendo el libro de pociones y dispuesta a ayudar a Hermione (Que se estaba riendo por el comentario de Lily) y Tonks (Mirando a Peter con mirada asesina) a ponerlas al día.

* * *

Bueno, decir que el espejo que permite conectar a Hermione con el "Futuro" **NO** es el mismo que de James y Sirius, es otra maravilla de las que nos tiene acostumbrado Dumby.

Y si, no me cae bien Peter XD ¿Se nota, verdad?

^^ ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
